iCarly vs Espionage
by Mikmo
Summary: What happens when the world's internet sensations are threatened by a new, threatening wbesite called Espionage? Read to find out. NOTE: Not a cross over, but may have charecters from other shows/etc. take minor roles. *cough* Haruko Haruhara *cough*
1. iSense Trouble

It was a clear night in Seattle; the iCarly gang was getting ready to do their web show.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Freddie said, starting the show.

"Hi, I'm Carly!" Carly said.  
"And I'm Sam!" Sam added.  
"And this is iCarly!!!" they said in union.

After the show, they huddled around Freddie's laptop to see how many viewers their latest show had drawn.  
"What?!?!" Freddie exclaimed.  
"What's wrong?" Carly asked.  
"Yeah Fredweird." Sam added.  
"We only got 3000 viewers this time!!!" Freddie exclaimed again.  
"WHAT?!?!" Sam yelled. She pushed Freddie to the ground and out of the way to look at the laptop.  
"Oh my god!!!" Sam said.  
Carly looked too,  
"Why did we get so many less views?"  
Freddie got up, brushed himself off, and said,  
"I don't know…"

He read some of the comments, and came across one the explained everything.  
"Come read this comment!" Freddie said to them.  
"Just read it to us!!!" Sam said.  
"Fine!

_No offense to you guys, but Espionage is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY better than this. They got a forum, a comedy show, an action show, a drama, and a WAY better website than iCarly._" Freddie read.  
"Espionage?" Sam asked, confused.  
"It sounds like some sort of plant…or fish." Carly said.

"Who wrote that one?" Sam demanded.  
"Umm…MikmoFan911." Freddie told her.  
"I hate MikmoFan911…" Sam said to no one in particular.  
"Search that Espionage thing!!!" Carly said to Freddie.  
"Okay…" Freddie said. He typed in _Espionage_ to a search engine, and came up with…  
"WOAH!!!" Freddie exclaimed.  
"What?" Sam and Carly demanded.  
"Over 300 million hits!" Freddie said to them. They all gathered around the laptop again and Freddie clicked on a result titled, .

A large site came up. At the top it had the word, Espionage in big black letters, with the shadow of a man in a fedora and trench coat leaning up against the E. It had big buttons in the middle. A midnight blue one titled, _**La Espionage**_, a light purple one titled, _**Viva Espionage**_, and a dark green one titled, _**KIAS**_, and a yellow one titled, _**Forums**_.  
"Wow…that's a lot of stuff." Sam said bluntly.  
"Yeah…" Carly said. "Click on the purple one."

Freddie clicked on it, and the entire screen of the lap top showed a sleek set up of choices for various web shows, all titled, 'Viva Espionage', with a title such as, 'The Meeps Come Home' or 'Espanola Explosivo'. They watched one, and it was the funniest thing they had ever watched. The entered the 'La Espionage' section, which had a sleek set up of episodes of some sort, each with a title and description. They watched the first one…and a theme song played.

_What'cha' gonna do?  
The odds are stacked against you.  
Backed against the wall,_

_(Na,NA,Na,NA,Na,NA!)  
This is the final stand.  
When two worlds collide,_

_On the inside!  
Ya' gotta fight for whats riiiiight!!!  
Before it's GONE! GONE! GONE!!!_

(Da,da,da,da,da,da, daaaaaa, da,da,da,da,daaaaaaan)  


_Psychopath times three! Psychopath times three! Psychopath times three!_

_It feeeels like the woooorld is crumbling all around me!!!  
I've been running half my life,  
But now it's time to say,  
The world is gonnaaaaa paaaaay!!!_

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!)

They then watched a very dramatic show about a spy that joined the mafia…and it had REAL actors.

"Uh oh…" Carly said,  
"Yup." Sam said.  
"Looks like iCarly's got a little competition." Freddie added.__


	2. iDeclare War!

_**iDeclare War**_

* * *

The next day, Sam, Carly, and Freddie decided to watch a FRED video to calm down. The latest one was titled,  
_WAR!!!  
_

FRED was on screen in a Stalin hat and military uniform. He started, in that famous squeaky voice...

"That new big site called Espionage is taking you all awaaaay! Waaaah! But now, I'll strike back! Hahahahahaha! Hey,  
what if Kevin helped me beat the Espionage Crew up? That'd be like, sooooooo awesome!!!"  
He paused and took out a Be-Be pistol. "Annnnnyyyyywaaaays....I DECLARE WAR ON YOU ESPIONAGE!!!" he yelled.  
Then, a cabbage fell on his head, and then to the ground.  
"AAAAAAAAAH! IT'S MY CABBAGE THAT REFUSES TO SPEAK SPANISH!!!"  
He fired off the pistol at the cabbage, and he ran ran off camera, and the video ended.  
"Well..." Freddie started.  
"That was wierd..." Sam continued.  
"And a little more than disturbing..." Carly finished.  
Spencer came into the room and said,  
"Wow...people are going insane about this Espionage thing, huh?"  
"What was your first clue?" Carly snapped.  
"Check this out!" Spencer exclaimed, ignoring Carly's rude statement. "It's a guitar, filled with water."  
The three teens just stared blankly at Spencer.  
"I mean, ya' know how stuff always catches on fire around me? Well this CAN'T catch on fire since  
it's water!!!"  
More blank stares. Suddenly, Spencer's theory was proven wrong, when the guitar burst into flames.  
"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!!!???" Spencer yelled.

* * *

Later that day, the gang got a webcam message from a very annoying 11 year old boy.

"Carly, Sam, Freddie." Nevel said.  
"What do you want, Pappermin?" Sam asked angrily.  
"I want nothing more but to propose something..." Nevel replied calmly.  
"If it's marriage, get off my moniter." Carly exclaimed.  
"NO!" Nevel yelled. Getting his cool back, he said, "A partnership between iCarly and Nevelocity..."  
"What kind of partnership?" Freddie asked, suspicious.  
"We need to battle the threat that is Espionage, and I know how..." Nevel said.  
"How?" Carly asked, desperate to save her webshow.  
"I give iCarly good reviews, you advertise Nevelocity on iCarly...and..."  
"And what?" Sam yelled.  
"And, we team up, for some confidential work..."  
"Confidential?" Carly asked.  
"Secret." Freddie explained.  
"Secret work?" Sam asked.  
"Yes, but all will be revealed in due time...do we have an agreement?" Nevel asked.  
"Yup." Freddie agreed.  
"Uh-Huh." Sam added.  
"I'm in too." Carly said.  
"Then it's agreed." Nevel replied.

"Ooooh! I love real life espionage!" exclaimed an unknown voice.  
"Me too!!!" said a similar voice.  
Half of the moniter went fuzzy, and twins appeared on the right half, nudging Nevel to the side.  
12 year old twin brothers to be exact.  
"Who are you?" Carly asked.  
"Lets explain Mikmo." one brother said. 'Mikmo' nodded his head, and...

"Prepare for trouble..."

"...And make it double" the other one said. They continued taking turns...

To protect the world from devistation...

...to unite all peoples within our nation.

To Denonunce the evils of truth and love...

...To extend our reach to the stars above.

Mikmo

Omkim

The Espionage Crew blast off at the speed of light...  
...surrender now or prepare to fight.

Haruko!!! Thats right!!!

* * *

A 19-year old girl with spikey pink hair had appeared between the two boys.  
"WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!" Sam demanded.  
"Us?" the first brother asked, mockingly.  
"We're your worst nightmare." the other one said.  
"The Espionage Crew!" the girl added.


	3. iSpy

The next day, Freddie had put up numerous Nevelocity ads on iCarly, and Nevel  
had held up his end of the bargain, and gave iCarly extreamly good reviews, but  
not so good it seemed cheesey.

The gang had decided to view the KIAS section, reading about it being the updates section of Espionage.  
Nevel had come over. They started the latest video...a short intro played, a spy walking through a hall way, opening a door, a bright  
light engulfed him, and he became the silouette of the spy in the E of Espionage. Finally, the 'Espionage Crew' appeared.

"Hellooooo citizens of..." the first twin said,  
"Alpha Centauri, Earth and Seattle!" the other twin said.  
"It's Mikmo!" the first one said.  
"And i'm Omkim!" the other one said.  
The girl came up behind them and said,  
"I'm Haruuuuuukooooooooooooo!!!"  
Mikmo spun around in his swivel chair, and over to Haruko.  
"Listen up, we got ALOT of news..."  
"And" his twin, Omkim continued, "I want to bring up the whole 'Web War' thing."

Mikmo glanced at Haruko, and she said,  
"WEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
"DECLAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!!!!!!!!!!" Omkim continued.  
"WAR BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikmo finished.  
With that, it ended.

"Uh oh..." the all muttered in usion.

Then, the screen flared back up.

"Oh, and iCarly, we know you're watching." Mikmo said smugly. Then, nothing.

They all looked puzzled. Then, Sam saw someone in the window, she swiftly grabbed the person,  
a 9-Year old boy dressed in green, with midnight blue hair, and glasses.  
"DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEE!" he squealed.  
Sam put him down and they cornered him. After about an hour of questioning, a walkie-talkie in his back pocket  
piped up,  
"Greenie, what'd you find out?"  
It was Mikmo.


	4. iFight the Enemy

Carly quickly swiped the walkie-talkie and shouted into it.

"What do you want?"

There was nothing but static on the other end. Suddenly, a window in the studio shattered and two boys jumped through.

"SUPER GUNDAM GOOOO!" Mikmo yelled.

Sam made to grab Omkim, but he swiveled out of her reach and ended up behind her.

"Vulcan death pinch!" he screamed in her ear, pinching her neck.

Sam collapsed on the ground as Mikmo tackled Freddie. Carly yelled,  
"SPENCER! HELP US!"

Spencer came running up the stairs and crashed through the studio door, swinging his still flaming water-guitar around wildly.  
Mikmo - who had somehow tied Freddie's hands and feet together – charged at Spencer, who ducked just in time to dodge his jump. Mikmo landed gracefully and sniffed the air.  
"What's burning?" he asked himself.

"You dude!" Omkim yelled, desperately trying to death pinch Carly while Neville huddled under a desk.

"Aaah craaap!" Mikmo yelled running around frantically, looking for something to put his green blazer out with. As Mikmo passed him, Spencer violently bashed his guitar over Mikmo's head, effectively knocking him out cold while putting the fire out.  
Sam had woken up and had pinned Omkim against the wall and was tying him up with some rope Mikmo had dropped. The little boy was hiding behind a potted plant.

"That's my job." A girl said.

The pink haired girl – Haruko – had appeared by the shattered window.

"What?" Spencer said, confused.  
"Hitting him on the head!" she replied angrily, whipping a green Gibson Flying V guitar out of nowhere and charging at Spencer.  
"Oh my god!" he yelled, running out the studio door, only to slip and fall.  
"Take that!" Haruko yelled, bashing him with the guitar.

Mikmo, who had woken up from his guitar-induced coma jumped up into the air and onto a rafter of the studio. How this was humanly possible, no one knew.

"DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing what appeared to be shurikins at Carly, Sam, Freddie and Neville. Everyone dodged them except Neville, who had a line of hair singed off his head.

Mikmo jumped off the rafter towards Sam, yelling,

"FAAAAALCOOOOOON….."  
He almost made contact, just grazing Sam has she dodged,  
"YOU MOTHER F-" he yelled, not finishing the sentence because he'd been knocked out cold by the impact of hitting the wall.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Spencer yelled, crawling to the doorway. Haruko pulled him back and began bashing him with her guitar again.  
"We should probably help him." Carly said bluntly.  
"Yeah, probably." Freddie replied.  
"Why?" Sam said, "This is better than wrestling!"

"Frankly, I think we should call the police on these loons." Neville said in a whiney voice.

"No one cares what you think Pappermin!" Sam said.

Spencer had now broken free and was now running around the room in circles, being chased by Haruko.  
"Hellllllp Meeeeeeeeeee!" he yelled again.  
Sam was about to go forward and flip Haruko, but suddenly there was a loud buzzing sound, and Haruko stopped mid-step and fell to the ground.

The little boy was standing about 10 feet away, pointing a taser at Haruko.

"Okay…" he began, walking over to the twins, "Can we try to negotiate now?"


End file.
